


Unspoken Apology

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, ko'va (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Ko'va isn't pleased to have been burned by J'zargo's scrolls. And J'zargo is sorry, but he doesn't seem able to get the words out.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Cool Hands Warm Sands





	Unspoken Apology

Ko'va and J'zargo stood in the Hall of Attainment. 

J'zargo scratched the back of his neck, looking sheepish. 

Ko'va glared at him, her arms crossed, her whiskers and ear tufts singed. 

“J'zargo didn’t intend for the scrolls to..eh..explode on you.” He flashed an apologetic grin. “But he is glad that you are in one piece!” 

Ko'va watched him for half a breath before sighing. She dropped her arms. 

“It’s alright, I’m not really hurt, just a few minor burns and singed fur. Your scrolls did kill the undead, though.” 

J'zargo stepped forward and placed an arm around Ko'va’s shoulders. 

“That’s good to know. Now, come.” He tipped his head towards his room. “Show J'zargo the burns and he will heal them for you. He might be able to fix your whiskers and ears too.” 

Ko’va’s left ear flicked as they walked to J’zargo’s room. 

She recognized J’zargo’s offer as the apology it was. Yet, she still felt slightly put out for all the trouble the male had caused her. It may have been a little selfish on her part, but Ko’va thought J’zargo owed her just a little more than a couple of healing spells. 

“Do you have wine?” 

J’zargo chuckled. 

“Khajiit has plenty of _ good _ wine to share.” 

“Apology accepted,” Ko’va purred. 


End file.
